Shadow's Laugh
Shadow's Laugh * Picture of Health (musical laugh) * Share, Bear * Why Bears Can't Fly * Falling for Fall * Dancin' the Day Away * A Wagon of a Different Color * Dirt, I Love You So! (spittoon laugh) * Music to My Ears (spittoon laugh) * All Connected (theme laugh) * The Big Little Visitor * A Winter's Nap (foreign laugh) * Working Like a Bear (foreign laugh, theme laugh) * Magic in the Kitchen * Spring Fever Season 1 Episode * A Plant Grows in Bear's House * Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry (theme laugh, foreign laugh) * Lost Thing (session laugh) * Friends For Life (theme laugh, foreign laugh) Season 1 Episode * Ooh, Baby, Baby * Raiders of the Lost Cheese * The Big Sleep * Clear as a Bell (episode) (anguish laugh) Season 2 Episode * You Learn Something New Every Day * Back to Nature * The Ojolympics Season 2 Episode * The Great Pretender Season 2 Episode * It's All In Your Head (fraction laugh) Season 2 Episode * Oops, My Mistake * Bear's Birthday Bash * Picture This * Change Is in the Air (Toyota Camry laugh, foreign laugh, theme laugh) Season 2 Episode * Look What I Made Season 2 Episode * If at First You Don't Succeed… (theme laugh, foreign laugh) Season 2 Episode * All Weather Bear (theme laugh, foreign laugh) Season 2 Episode * I Built That! (Chevrolet Corsica laugh) Season 2 Episode * Tutter's Tiny Trip (Chevrolet Corsica laugh) Season 2 Episode * Afraid Not * I Gotta Be Me! Season 2 Episode * Buggin' * Love is All You Need * It's a Mystery to Me (patriot laugh) Season 2 Episode * As Different as Day and Night (foreign laugh, theme laugh) Season 2 Episode * The Way I Feel Today * Scientific Bear * You Go, Ojo! Season 2 Episode * I Was Just Thinking * Boys Will Be Boys * Call It a Day Season 2 Episode * We Did It Our Way * When You've Got to Go! (single Laugh) Season 2 Episode * Wish You Were Here Season 2 Episode * Friends at Play (foreign laugh, theme laugh, paper laugh) Season 3 Episode * Lost and Found (foreign laugh, theme laugh) Season 3 Episode * The Senseless Detectives (theme laugh) Season 3 Episode * Halloween Bear * You Never Know * It's All About You (theme laugh, foreign laugh, paper laugh) Season 3 Episode * Woodland House Wonderful (foreign laugh, theme laugh) Season 3 Episode * What's Mine is Yours Season 3 Episode * Smellorama Season 3 Episode * Bear's Secret Cave * I For-Got Rhythm!? (foreign laugh, theme laugh) Season 3 Episode * Wait for Me Season 3 Episode * Morning Glory Season 3 Episode * That Healing Feeling (foreign laugh, theme laugh) * Words, Words, Words Season 3 Episode * Let's Get Interactive Season 3 Episode * The Yard Sale (foreign laugh) * The Best Thanksgiving Ever (foreign laugh, theme laugh) * Read My Book (foreign laugh, theme laugh) * Go to Sleep * A Berry Bear Christmas (foreign laugh, theme laugh) * Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 * Volunteers of Woodland Valley * Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday * Big Blue Home of the Brave * Appreciation Day * The View from You * The Great Bandini * To Clean or Not to Clean * A Trip to the General Store * Let it Go * This is Your Life, Bear * Bear's Big Holiday * Playing with Best Friends Lists of Laughs Category:Lists prairie laugh anguish laugh sample laugh beanpole laugh magnolia laugh monastery laugh fairy laugh fraction laugh theme laugh Scottish Laugh paper laugh kingdom laugh foreign laugh Chevrolet Corsica laugh delightful laugh musical laugh spittoon laugh session laugh Toyota Camry laugh patriot laugh single laugh